


Pillow Talk

by MeltroStation88



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltroStation88/pseuds/MeltroStation88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura share a party line AU! Pillow Talk is a 1959 romantic comedy movie. Romance ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 1: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! The reason for writing this fic. is because I'm doing a school play on it. First off, if you do not know what a party line is....I suggest you Google it! Maybe even check out the Pillow Talk movie, but you don't have to watch it before you read my fic. Also, as always, I'm human and I make mistakes. Feel free to call me out on spelling or grammatical errors. Also please have a look at my cast members, in order to understand the story more. Please enjoy!  
> Cast: Laura Hollis: 21 year old, interior decorator  
> Carmilla Karnstein: 23 year old, Broadway musical writer  
> Danny Lawrence: 23 year old, billionaire in theatre production  
> Perry: 21 year old, drunken maid of Laura Hollis  
> Lafontaine: 22 year old, Interior decorator partner with Laura Hollis.

 

* * *

[Operator’s Voice] “ _This is information, how may I help you_?”

“I need information about my party line. You see, every time I try to make a call the other party on my line…”

[Operator’s voice cuts in] “ _I’ll give you the number to dial for our business_ ”

“This woman is on the night and day! And when I try to make a call…”

[Operator cuts in] “ _Please dial 293-4956-2939-3912_ "

“2…..9…..3?”

[Operator continues] “ _4956-2939-3912_ ”

Laura grabs her coat, and makes her way outside. She whistles for a taxi, and gets into it. The taxi drives through busy streets, and eventually pulls up to the telephone company. Laura gets out and enters into the building. There an office lady is sitting behind the front desk, she doesn't look up as Laura walks towards her.

“Our lobby exhibits this month is called 'Your Future Telephone'. I expect you noticed the speaker phones, the special intercom systems, we’ll have phones you don’t even need to dial. All you have to do is insert a card and…..” Laura quickly cuts off the front desk ladies sentence.

“What about a plain private line?”

“What about it?” The front desk lady asks.

“I’m on a part line” Laura continues.

“Yes, I know”

“The only reply I can get out of your business is a printed form - about your fantastic progress, but meanwhile I should be patient.” Laura starts becoming anxious.

“Then why don’t you…” The front desk lady tries to reason with Laura.

“Miss, the other party is always talking” Laura crosses her arms.

“You said that”

“You said you’d take me to the assistant manager” Laura is fuming by now.

The front desk lady steps out from her small place, she quickly gives Laura a nod. Together, they make their way to the manager’s office. When they get to the door, Laura enters into the clean space.

“Miss Hollis, this is Mrs. Conrad” The front desk lady quickly hands over business to the manager.

“So you’re Miss Hollis” Mrs. Conrad holds out a hand for Laura to shake. Laura ushers a small apology.

“I’m sorry about all those letters, but this has been driving me crazy.” Laura’s flustered while thinking about her issues.

“Miss Hollis, your telephone company wants everyone to have a private line. And we’re putting in new trunk lines as fast as we can. But with all the construction going on in your area, it takes time. And we have hundreds of applications which take precedence over yours.” Mrs. Conrad reacts harsh towards Laura.

“But there must be a way to get one!” Laura feels her stomach drop with worry.

“Well, if some emergency arose… if you were to get some serious disease… for example: typhoid, smallpox” Mrs. Conrad smiles helpfully.

“Then you’d jump to the top of our list” “I’m not quite ready for that kind of emergency” Laura felt small in the huge office. Mrs. Conrad continued.

“Well, I wouldn’t know what else to suggest!”

“Oh, but I’m at my wit’s end! Really! You see, I’m an interior decorator and I do a lot of work at home. So naturally there are business calls I have to make. Although I cannot get a call through. That woman is always on the phone with some other woman”

Mrs. Conrad didn’t look convinced.

“There’s nothing wrong with her being on the phone with…” Laura cut off Mrs. Conrad. 

“You don’t understand!.... Have you the idea what it’s like to be on a party line with a woman so obsessed with other women that she’s practically a….a maniac! This gets Mrs.Conrad’s attention.

“That’s a very serious charge, can you substantiate it?” Mrs. Conrad pulls out a piece of paper and pen.

“Well, for one thing, she’s always singing love songs. At all hours of the day, and to different girls! She must be near a piano, and she plays and sings and then talks nonsense, for hours!” Mrs. Conrad quickly writes this down, she turns back to Laura.

“Has she used any objectionable language on the phone?”

“No….” Laura thought about the phone conversations.

“Has she made immoral overtures to you?”

“No…Well….Not to me!” Laura sighed and threw up her hands.

“And you're bothered by this?”

“Yes. I mean, no!....What do you mean bothered?”

“You’re a single woman, right?” Mrs. Conrad questioned Laura.

“I don’t see what that has to do with…” Mrs. Conrad cut Laura off.

“And this woman carrying around with all these other women disturbs you”

“Mrs. Conrad believe me, I don’t care what she does. I just want her to stop doing it on my phone!”

“All right, I’ll have one of our inspectors stop by and talk to her” Mrs. Conrad finally gave in.

“Oh, thank you very much” Laura felt relieved.

“I can see you have a problem” Mrs. Conrad tried to be sympathetic.

“With my telephone!” Laura wasn’t sure how to take that comment, but she stood firm.

“If what you say about this woman is true, we may be forced to disconnect her.” Mrs. Conrad smiled sweetly, and waved Laura goodbye. Laura makes her way outside, and searches for a taxi. She tries to call a taxi, when she hears someone call her name. “Laura!” Danny lawrence runs toward to Laura, away from a very expensive looking car.

“Hello Danny” Laura smiles.

“Hi, I’ve got something to tell you. I was trying to call home all morning, but your line’s busy.” Danny was breathing heavily.

“Naturally, my life’s basically at a standstill.” Laura sighed thinking about her morning encounter.

“I just drove that car out of the showroom. How do you like it? Mercedes-Benz 300 SL Roadster. Like the color? The upholstery?"

“Beautiful, it’s wonderful Danny” Laura just smiled at Danny.

“Then it’s yours.” Danny handed Laura the keys. Laura became extremely confused, and gave Danny back the keys.

“Danny you just don’t go around giving girls Mercedes-Benzes”

“I do.” Danny looked innocent. A police officer walks up to the pair, and quickly asks them to move the car. Danny shrugs at Laura, and proceeds to tell Laura she’ll be stopping by later. Laura agrees, and they go their separate ways.

* * *

 

Carmilla plays the piano, and sings to her newest study buddy.

“Ell! Ohhhhh Ell” Carmilla sings sweetly to Ell on the phone.

“ _Oh Carmilla darling, I love you_ ” Ell holds the phone close to her ear, so she can listen to Carmilla sing.

“I know.” Carmilla smirks, then continues to play her songs for Ell.

“ _I just had to call you, I’ll never forget last night. Especially when you sang me your new song_ ” Ell was flirtatious, and Carmilla loved to play games with her.

“ _Our_ song Ell, I wrote it for you” Carmilla faked that line, just so she could keep Ell happy. Ell pleaded again with Carmilla.

“ _Can you sing it for me, one more time_?” Carmilla sighed, she began to play again for her lover.

“Ell, ohhhhhhh Ell” Carmilla hummed the rest, she was too tired to sing anymore. "That's it dear. I’ve got a lot of composing to do. I don’t have any of the music over to the orchestrator yet, and the producer plans to put the new musical into rehearsal in four weeks”

“ _You work too hard_ ” Ell murmured under her breath.

“Not recently” Carmilla sneered bitterly.

_“Can I call you later?”_

“Oh, all right” Carmilla gave into Ell, she always did. “See you…” Carmilla hangs up the phone, just as she’s walking away another call comes in. Carmilla looks at her piano, then towards the telephone. Carmilla reaches for the phone, and answers it.

“Hello?” Carmilla should have already known who was calling her.

“ _I know it’s early, cherrie, but I just had to talk to you. Will I see you tonight_?”

“I’m sorry Betty, but I have to work. I still have to write for the new show.”

“ _But will you have to go out, and eat dinner, no_?” Through the phone, you could see Betty’s puppy dog eyes.

“I’ll throw something together here,” Carmilla smirks, she picks up her blocky phone and carries it around her apartment.

“ _No, darling, you ,mustn’t! You must keep up your strength. I’ll come over and cook something for you, yes_?”

“Make it next Tuesday,” Carmilla smiles at the phone encounter.

“ _Oh Carmilla, sing me a little of our song?”_ Betty pleads with Carmilla.

“Oh, okay” Carmilla moves toward her piano,and begins to play for Betty.

“Betty, ohhhhhh Betty!” Carmilla hums the same tune she sang to Ell.

* * *

 

In another apartment, Laura comes home from her stressful morning. Laura makes her way through the kitchen, and into the living room. She searches for her landline phone, when she spots it she picks it up. She can hear two people interacting over the telephone. Her sickening party line singing to a girl named Betty. “I’ve got to make a call. Now will you please get off this phone?” Laura is practically steaming from anger.

“ _Who is that woman, Carmilla_?” Betty responds harshly toward Laura.

“ _Some little eavsdropper on my party line_ ” Carmilla replies curtly.

“Eavesdropper?” Laura explodes with frustration.

“ _Probably some spinster crank_ ” Laura huffs, her party line was being completely rude. “ _She’s always listening in. That’s how she brightens up her drab, empty life_ ” Carmilla hits Laura with her rude comment.

“If I could get a call through once in awhile, my life wouldn’t be so drab!” Laura slams the telephone down. She begins to hit her pillow, then hugs it close to her. The memory of Carmilla’s comment makes Laura bite her lip.


	2. Act 1: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura share a party line AU! Pillow talk is a 1959 romantic comedy movie. Romance ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would post Saturday, but I got done early. We have few guest characters who are actually in the play, and movie. Please enjoy, and like always, I make mistakes constantly. I encourage you to call me out on grammatical errors, but be nice. Tell me what you think!

Carmilla smiles victoriously, she then proceeds to work on Betty.

“I’m taking time now for a quick cup of instant coffee then back to work” Carmilla smiled into the phone as she flirted with Betty.

“ _I’ll see you Tuesday, au revoir, cherrie_ ” Betty used her whine voice, playing with the telephone cord.

“Sure...See ya” Carmilla hangs up and runs a hand through her hair. Carmilla looks at her piano, and she continues to work on her songs.

********

Laura is sitting on the couch, stressed out from the morning's events. She hears a doorbell, and sighs.

“It’s open Perry, come in,” Laura looks towards the door.

“How did you know it was me?” Perry was in her usual maid outfit, she had her hair in a nice bun.

“Who else could it be?” Laura threw up her hands, she sank further into the couch.

“It could be your big spender girl friend, you know the billionaire?” Perry started moving toward the kitchen.

“Danny,” Laura laughed a little. “That nice idiot is starting to talk as though she’s my last chance.”

“Are you starting to worry about that already?” Perry picked up a broom, and looked at it in disgust.

“I started when I was twelve. Then I grew up, moved to New York, and I’ve been too busy to give the subject another thought,” Laura got up from the couch, and walked toward Perry in the kitchen.

“I better get on with the cleaning,” Perry started to sweep the dusty floors.

“Anything special happen this morning?”

“No” Laura shook her head. “There’s some new shelving paper for the cupboards, and when the laundry man comes, the bag is just inside the closet,” Perry nodded her head. “The only thing that happened: I met Danny on the street and she made a fool of herself. And our party-line Casanova was even more sickening than usual,” Laura crossed her arms and sighed.

“She really bothers you,” Perry stopped sweeping to look at Laura.

“Because she ties up the telephone!” Laura acted defensively.

“That’s what I meant,” Perry held her hands up in surrender.

“I just don’t know why all the women in this town are so infantile!”

“You haven’t seen all of them yet,” Perry tried to reason with Laura.

“There’s a Manhattan type, and the biggest thing on their mind is getting a front table at the restaurant all the other Manhattan types are going to this week.”

“Wherever you go you’ll find women who..” Perry tried to talk, but got cut off.

“Will you find them spending the whole day humming to girls over the telephone?” Laura inquired.

“You’ve got me there,” Perry cease fired with Laura.

“The more I see of these characters, the happier I am that I’m single” Laura nodded happily with herself. There’s a knock at the door, and Laura looks to Perry. Perry looks back with a vacant face. Laura sighs and gets up. “I’ll get it,” Laura walks towards the door, and Perry puts on a face of victory.

“The trouble with the sort of women you want, I don’t think you’ll find them any closer than the backwoods part of Australia.”

“I’m beginning to think you’re right. Maybe that’s where I should take my next vacation,” Laura smiles at Perry, and opens the door. In strides her business partner, Lafontaine.

“Oh Laura, thank goodness you’re here” Lafontaine shoves a box towards Laura. “That woman is driving me insane….Has she come yet?”

“What woman?” Laura looked at her business partner, and places the box onto the coffee table.

“Now she wants Ming Dynasty in the rumpus room,” Lafontaine continues to rant.

“Oh, Mrs. Walters?” Laura hands Lafontaine interior decorating designs. Lafontaine hums in agreement.

“She has the taste of a water buffalo”

“Then why do business with her?” Laura smiles while she asks.

“Because she happens to be a very rich water buffalo,” Lafontaine sighs. “She said she wanted to look in at one of those primitive art places, then she was coming to see what you’ve picked out for drapes”

“I better have Perry fix some fresh coffee,” Laura makes her way back to her kitchen. On her way, she hears a door knock.

“Oh dear,” Lafontaine holds their head in their hands.

“If that’s Mrs. Walters, stall her a few minutes while I get things ready,” Laura looks to Lafontaine.

“I can’t bear being left alone with that appalling woman."

“If she had impeccable taste, she wouldn’t have any use for us, would she?” Laura smirked in response.

“That’s all you ever think about Laura; Business” Lafontaine sighs and opens the door. Mrs. Walters comes into the house, wearing very expensive jewelry and clothing. In her arms is an object wrapped in paper.

“Since your partner doesn’t come to the office, I’ve come here.” Mrs. Walter holds her head high, prim and proper become her.

“She uses her home as an office, too” Lafontaine already fidgets annoyed.

“There doesn’t seem to be any communication between the two places,”

“We could use a switchboard,” Lafontaine notices the object wrapped in paper.

“You’ve been shopping?”

“We’ll wait for Laura”

“LAURA!” Lafontaine shouts from the living room. Mrs. Walter finds the box, which Laura set on the coffee table.

“Is this the expensive vase you bought for me?”

“Be careful! It’s priceless,” Lafontaine reached for the vase.

“Really, what is it?” Mrs. Walters looks into of it.

“It’s a fourteenth-century crematory urn!” Lafontaine makes greater attempts to steal the vase.

“A crematory urn?” Mrs. Walters smiles. “Is anyone in it?” Mrs. Walters flips the vase upside down, pouring the ashes out on the floor.

“Not at the moment” Lafontaine sighs defeated.

“That's good,” Mrs. Walter giggles. “Then we can drill a hole in the bottom without anyone running out”

“A hole?”

“So we can wire if for a lamp!” Mrs. Walter claps her hands together excitedly.

“Mrs. Walters! We do not wire fourteenth-century crematory urns!” Lafontaine struggles to keep their temper. “And furthermore…” Laura swoops in from the kitchen, finishing LaFontaine’s sentences.

“Furthermore, we’ll hide a light in the ceiling that will display your vase dramatically, and at the same time give you as much illumination as a lamp!” Laura smiled and motioned for Mrs. Walters to join her on the couch.

“You solve everything Laura”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t at the office to meet you,” Laura offered Mrs. Walters some coffee.

“That’s all right dear. Lafontaine and I had a very fruitful morning, Didn’t we?” Mrs. Walters looks at Lafontaine.

“Very fruitful” Lafontaine mumbles in response.

“You’ve been shopping?” Laura picks up Mrs. Walter’s package.

“Something I picked out myself.” Mrs. Walters unwraps the object. “There! I thought it would go wonderfully with…” Laura squeaks when she sees it.

“Mrs. Walters I’m afraid that’s the last thing you need in a quiet suburb like Scarsdale.” Laura covers her mouth laughing.

“Oh? Why?” Mrs. Walters shakes her head, completely oblivious.

“It’s a fertility goddess” Laura laughs, and Lafontaine spits out their coffee.

“Oh, my dear! I had no idea!” Mrs. Walters holds a hand to her chest.

“It’s our job to help you with these things”

“I wanted you to meet me at the shop, but I couldn’t reach you” Mrs. Walters puts away her store bought item.

“I’ve been having difficulty,” Laura sighs, not wanting to get into her issues.

“I called six or seven times!”

“Lets finish our cup of coffee in the kitchen, and look at some of the drapery samples” Laura led Mrs. Walters into the kitchen.

“All right, when my son picks me up, he can take the...goddess back to the store!” Mrs. Walters looks towards the crematory humorously. “Savage little thing, isn’t it?” When Mrs. Walters went into the kitchen, Laura looked back at LaFontaine .

“I’m going back to the office,” LaFontaine whispers to Laura. “That woman!”

“The best kind of water buffalo” Laura whispers back.

“I’ll call you later….at least I’ll try” Lafontaine shrugs.

“Lover girl got started early today”

“There must be a way to get a private line. Why don’t you tell them it’s an emergency?”

“Thank you Lafontaine” Laura says sarcastically.

“But you have to do something!”

“I spent the entire morning at the telephone company, I reported the entire situation.”

“It’s about time…” Lafontaine sighed.

“I got some action. They’re sending out an inspector."

“Finally, you finally fixed her. I will call you later” Lafontaine exits out of the apartment. Laura smiles and turns back toward the kitchen.

“Right with you, Mrs. Walters!” Laura rushes out.

*********

A knock is heard on Carmilla’s door. Carmilla is playing on her piano, drinking coffee, when she hears the door she gets irritated.

“Who is it?” Carmilla shouts frustrated.

“Telephone company!” A girl’s voice is heard from the outside, Carmilla looks up confused. She moves towards the door, and opens it. An attractive girl walks in, looking around the room.

“Ms. Karnstein?”

“Yes?”

“I’m from the telephone…”

“Yes, yes I know. Come in” Carmilla opens the door for her.

“I….um….uh...I’m Miss Dickenson. I’m an inspector” The girl’s cheeks turn a deep red.

“Well, what would you like to inspect?” Carmilla raises her eyebrows, she switches to her flirty personality.

“You. Oh, I mean, we’ve received a complaint about you…” Miss Dickenson bites her lip, and arches her back to push out her chest.

“I’ve never had any complaints before…” Carmilla puts on her charm and moves toward Miss Dickenson.

“I wouldn’t think so..” Miss Dickenson eyes Carmilla, she licks her lips.

“That paper about the complaint, I suppose it’s confidential?”

“Oh...yes”

“I was just going out for a breath of air. Would you like to come for walk with me?” Carmilla holds out her hand.

“But the reason I….” Miss Dickenson tries to talk.

“We could discuss the whole situation, everything!” Carmilla flashes her seductive smile.

“I guess I should hear your side of it…” Miss Dickenson intertwined their fingers together.

“That’s all I’m asking for”

“I do want to be fair."

“It isn’t often you meet someone who feels that way” Carmilla smiles and opens the door for them.

“Well, after all, I mean, that’s the Bill of Rights…” Miss Dickenson blushed some more.

“I happen to be a composer, and I’m working on a song about a girl. Only I don’t know what name to give her! I was wondering….What’s your first name?” Carmilla wrapped her arm around Miss Dickinson's waist, then exited the apartment.

********

Laura walks around with Mrs. Walters in the kitchen.

“Since your son isn’t here yet, there’s time to show you some of the other materials.” Laura pulled some decorating blueprints from her cabinet. “Laura, you don’t suppose my son could have been calling, but couldn’t get through?” Mrs. Walters looked cautiously at the phone.

“Would you pick up the extension phone there in the breakfast nook? See if anyone is on the line?” Laura asked as she rummaged around for materials. Mrs. Walters walked over to the phone, and picked it up.

“No, no one on it” Mrs. Walters placed the phone back down.

“Well, Imagine that!” Perry shouted.

“Well, well, well!” Laura hums satisfied. Perry makes her way over to the fertility goddess. She picked it up..

“Hat rack?” She smells it. “Glove drier?” she then proceeds to rub her back with it. “Back scratcher!” Perry gets interrupted by a knock at the door. She goes to open the door, and Kirsch steps into the apartment.

“This is the interior decoration place?” Kirsch looks around disgusted.

“In a way….yes” Perry looks with disapproval at him.

“I could’ve guessed” Kirsch holds his head up, and tugs on his suit jacket.

“You selling subscriptions or something?” Perry crosses her arms faintly indignant.

“Me? I’m looking for my mother. Is a Mrs. Walters here?” Kirsch looks around irked.

“Just a moment….” Perry moves a little closer to the kitchen. “Someone's out here is looking for his mother!!”

“Now look here, I’m in my fourth year at Harvard!”

“I bet that takes a lot of subscriptions” Perry looks unimpressed. Mrs.Walters quickly walks into the living room from the kitchen.

“If you’re suck a hot interior decorator...then what are you doing with a piece of junk like this?” Kirsch motions towards the fertility goddess.

“Junk?” Mrs. Walters asks in surprise.

“I don’t like to say anything Mother, but you really get a different decorator” Kirsch motions towards Perry, more than the fertility goddess.

“Why?”

“Anyone with the miserable taste to pick out this atrocity!” Kirsh glares Perry down, and Perry just smiles back.

“Kirsch…” Mrs. Walters tries to reason with him. “What it looks like to me?” Kirsch picks up the fertility goddess, and smells it. Then he rubs his back with it. “A back scratcher!”

“And that’s after three years at Harvard!” Perry giggles at her joke.

“One more remark, Kirsh, and you’ll get that as your graduation present” Mrs. Walters scolded her son.

“I still say you should have a modern decorator. This phony primitive, it could have only been picked out by a has-been” Kirsch still glared at Perry.

“Kirsch! I picked that out!”

“Oh” Kirsch looked embarrassed.

“And this is my old-fashioned decorator, Laura Hollis” Mrs. Walters smiled.

“Don’t get around much anymore,” Laura went to shake Kirsch’s hand.

“But if you’re…... “ Kirsch looked at Laura, then back at Perry.

“Then who’s…”

“She’s chairman of the board” Laura replied kindly.

“The business before the board right now is shelving paper….” Perry sighed and went back to work. Kirsch looked embarrassed, he opened his big mouth again.

“I didn’t realize…” Kirsch blushed hard at his foolishness. Perry came over to him, with the shelving paper in hand.

“Harvard still has a few more months with you. I just hope they don’t get discouraged,” Perry taps him on the head with the shelving paper.

“I don’t know whether Kirsch is worse than most, or whether they’re all like that,” Mrs. Walter sighs disappointedly.

“Are you all ready?” Kirsch stands up, waiting for his mother.

“You are coming to my supper party tonight at the St. Regis?” Mrs.Walters picked up her things, and put coat on.

“I wasn’t sure…” Laura had no idea what she meant.

“You should meet some of these people, and Kirsch will see you home” Mrs. Walters gestured toward Kirsch, he smiled and waved back.

“Hey…” Kirsch turned on his flirtatious grin.

“But I didn’t hear, and I thought..” Laura tried to talk.

“I kept calling to confirm, last night, till the busy signal was driving me out of my mind,” Mrs.Walters walked toward Kirsch so they could leave.

“Of course I’ll come, and I’m very grateful” Laura gave in reluctantly.

“You’re doing a wonderful job, and it should lead to more business. If I want to reach you later…” Mrs.Walters continued.

“Just give me a call,” Laura finished for her.

“Good. Now come along, Kirsch. And bring the atrocity…” Once the pair left, Laura fell onto the couch exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I would like to add that this story isn't going to be exactly like every other Carmilla fanfic that you've read before. This story is suppose to be outdated, funny, and different. I encourage you to Google the 'Pillow Talk' movie, just so you understand a little more of what's going on.


	3. Act 1: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to split the first act into four parts instead of three. The first Act is so big, its literally half the play. To illustrate, I write almost everyday, but it takes me two weeks to finish Act 1. Once we finish Act 1, the other acts will be a little shorter. Also, as usual, if you see any grammatical errors, please don't be afraid to tell me! I hope you enjoy this one!

As soon as Mrs. Walters leaves Laura sits down. The telephone started ringing immediately,Laura sighs dramatically, and reaches over to answer the phone.

“ _This is Mrs. Conrad of the telephone company. Is this Miss Hollis_?”

“Oh, yes,”

“ _I marked your complaint for immediate attention, and I’ve just this minute received the report from the inspector,” Mrs.Conrad sounded bitter. “In view of the fuss you made, I wanted to call at once! Your complaint has been found completely unwarranted and untruthful_!”

“What!” Laura almost dropped the phone, she continued to listen.

“ _The report from our inspector, Miss Dickenson, is quite definite_ ”

“You sent a woman?” Laura screeched.

“ _She’s a qualified inspector_!” Mrs. Conrad argued.

“But that’s like sending a marshmallow to put out a bonfire!” Laura was horrified.

“ _You regard the person sharing you’re party line as a bonfire_?” Mrs. Conrad replied coldly.

“I regard her as the most inconsiderate, infantile, idiotic…”  Laura’s temper was showing.

“ _I don’t think the telephone company is equipped to solve….whatever your problem seems to be_!” Mrs. Conrad cut in

“Now you look here,” Laura got up and waved her finger in the air. 

“ _We’re closing this file. Our inspector found her extremely cooperative_ ” Mrs. Conrad states flatly.

“I bet she just was!” Laura slammed down the telephone, and rubbed her temples. She clenches her fist in frustration, and leans over to hug her yellow pillow.

* * *

Carmilla comes back into the apartment with the paper from the telephone company. She glances at the paper to look at the name of the person who complained. She quickly picks up her phone, and types in the phone number. After a few rings, she receives an answer.

“Hello!” Carmilla flinched, someone sounded upset.

“Miss Hollis,” Carmilla glanced down at the paper. “Miss Laura Hollis?”

“Yes,” a sweet voice answered her.

“My name is Carmilla Karnstein”

“Carmilla Karnstein...yes?”

“I’ve been advised by the phone company that there’s a code number for our party name”

“Our party line? So you’re-” Carmilla beat her to it.

“The code number is seven-nine-three. Now, if you have any future complaints to make, I suggest you dial it and complain to me personally”

“Why Miss Karnstein, if I hadn’t complained, the inspector would have never found out how, uh cooperative you are” Laura explained bitterly.

“Miss Hollis, why are you so fascinated with my personal affairs?” Carmilla smirked.

“Not fascinated Miss Karnstein. Revolted!”

“You don’t see my going down to the phone company to complain about your affairs,”

“I have none to complain about,” Laura huffed through the phone.

“It figures,” Carmilla knew she was irritating the girl.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, obviously you’re a woman who lives alone and doesn’t like it,” Carmilla hit Laura hard with her assumption.

“I happen to like living alone!” Laura mentally slapped her forehead.

“Look, I don’t know what’s bothering you, but don’t try to take your problems out on me,”

“I have no problem. There isn’t anything that bothers me-” Laura was ranting again.

“I see,” Carmilla figured she won.

“I don’t know what you see, Miss Karnstein, but let’s try to be adult about this. We can work out some sort of schedule where I can make my business calls and you can make your, whatever you can the calls you make,” Laura got out a piece of paper and pencil. Carmilla was playing with her finger nails. “Now, from the hour to the half-hour, the phone will be yours. From the half-hour to the hour, the phone will be mine. Should either of us receive a call during other’s half-hour, you or me will terminate the call as quickly as possible. In emergencies, each will exercise a little tolerance. How does that sound?” Laura smiled excitedly.

“Like a report from the United Nations,” Carmilla yawned, she was bored with the conversation.

“You mean you disagree?”

“No it might work..” Carmilla began to think about it.

“Well, I hope so! I understand that we’re going to have to share this party line for at least another month. We’ll just have to try getting alone…” Laura trailed off.

“Well?” Carmilla continued for her.

“I was waiting for you to make some off-color remark,” Laura bit back bitterly.

“Miss Hollis, is that all you have on your mind?” Carmilla smirked.

“Never mind my mind! You stick to your half-hour, and I’ll stick to my half-hour,” Laura slammed down the phone again. Carmilla smiled and went back to work on her piano.

* * *

“You know, she makes pretty good sense,” Perry appeared from the kitchen carrying wine.

“Were you listening on the extension again?” Laura closed her eyes, and laid back on the couch.

“Yes, ma’am,” Perry admitted.

“Perry, have you no shame?” Laura laughed a little, and opened her eyes to look at Perry.

“No ma’am. She brightened up many a dreary afternoon for me,” Perry beamed at Laura.

“What did she say that makes such good sense?” Laura crossed her arms.

“If there’s anything worse than a woman living alone, it’s a woman who says she likes it!” Perry nodded her head approvingly.

“Well, I do like it! I have a good job, a lovely apartment, I go out to the best places: the theatre, the finest restaurants...Well what am I missing??” Laura thought hard about this before she looked at Perry

“When you have to ask me, believe me, you’re missing something,” Perry started to clean the living room.

“What is a girl supposed to do? Go out in the street and look for the right person, and then just ask him to marry her?” Laura started getting annoyed.

“No don’t do that….it doesn’t work…” Perry sighed and sat next to Laura on the couch.

“Of course not! And from what I’ve seen of the men around here, I’ll keep right on waiting, thank you. I’m glad to take my chances!” Laura was ranting, yet again.

“You’re getting touchy,” Perry fluffed the pillows.

“I am not getting-” Laura stopped herself and smiled. “You’re right. I’m getting touchy,” there was a knock at the door. “It’s been one of those days,”

“Maybe there’s Galahad now!” Perry smiled as Laura went to answer the door.

“I’ll settle for that honest backwoods Australian,” Laura sighed and opened the door.

“Ta-Da!” Danny presented Laura a gift. “I brought you perfume. Channel number...something. I have no head for figures,” Danny smiled and Laura invited her in.

“Does the word ‘kangaroos’ suggest anything?” Laura quizzed Danny.

“Lightweight shoes. There’s an English bookmaker on Madison near Seventeenth street, and he uses-” Danny got cut off by Perry.

“Wrong answer, you lose,” Perry went into the kitchen, leaving Danny confused.

  
“You look beautiful Laura. What’d I lose?” Danny smiled at Laura, and Laura laughed amused.

“Nothing important. Now, is there something you want decorated?” Laura picked up a pencil and paper.

“Yes, my future. Laura why don’t you marry me?” Danny kneeled down in front of her.

“Danny, you’re doing wonders for my morale. But I don’t love you…” Laura trailed off.

“Well that’s absurd!” Danny stood up.

“Oh?” Laura stepped back.

“I’m young, I’m rich, I’m healthy, I’m good-looking,” Danny stopped to look at herself in the mirror. “I’m very good-looking. I’ve got everything!”

“Including three ex wives,” Laura finished for her.

“Oh, that’s what it is!” Danny crossed the room to Laura.

“I don’t mean to be stuffy…” Laura sighed.

“Laura please don’t hold those against me! Those marriages were just a revolt against my mother. I’m trying to figure out why I dislike her so.” Danny went off into a tangent. “I’ve been talking to this psychiatrist about my mother for two years now,” Danny looked at Laura.

“And?” Laura pressed Danny for answers.

“It’s perfectly healthy! He dislikes her as much as I do. And he’s from Vienna!”

“No matter how well….adjusted you are. I still-,” Laura smiled but got cut off.

“This time will be different. You’ll see. We’ll go to Mexico! It’ll be starting from scratch! I’ve never been married in Mexico!”

“I just don’t happen to love you,” Laura paused and looked at Danny.

“How do you know? Love isn’t an opinion. It’s…..It’s a chemical reaction! We’ve never even kissed!” Danny stay down next to Laura. Laura sighed.

“Alright, let’s check it out,” Laura leans over to kiss Danny. When they kiss, they bump noses and jump back. They try again, but they’re both going the same way. “You go right, I’ll go left,” They finally kiss, and Laura looks at her soberly.

“Well, they didn’t hit the moon with the first missile-shot either…” Danny crossed her arms defensively.

“Oh, Danny. I guess that’s what I want….to hit the moon,” Laura’s eyes sparkled, and Danny sighed.

“I’ll tell you what,” Danny got up. “I have to see someone, about that show I’m helping produce, but it’s practically next door. I could stop by in here on my way back, and we could go out for dinner, and try another count-down,” Danny didn’t ask Laura, she demanded.

“Can’t do it. One of our clients asked me to come to a party, she’s have at the St. Regis,” Laura was never more thankful for Mrs. Walter’s saving her.

“Then I’ll call you tomorrow, if I can ever get through the busy signal,” Danny remarked.

“Oh, call between the half-hour and the hour,” Laura explained.

“How come?”

“I’ve signed a cease fire with my party line,” Laura smiled victoriously.

“Laura, marry me, and I’ll smother you in private lines,” Danny begged.

“You’d better leave. That kind of talk can sweep a girl off of her feet!” Laura giggled.

“Ten-nine-eight-seven-six….”Danny began a countdown. Laura pushed her out.

“Go audition a bunch of dazzling beauties for your new show,” Laura laughed again.

“I never seem to get to that part. All I do is sign a bunch of checks to various unions. Have a terrible time at the St. Regis,” Danny smiled and left. Laura leans back against the door, she regards Danny’s present.

“Perry, would you like a little perfume?” Laura got the bottle to her.

“I was planning on helping myself,” Perry smiled satisfied with herself.

“I wonder what kind of women is actually attracted by this sort of thing?” Laura bunched up her nose at the perfume.

“The government should make them put that information on the bottle,” Perry said. Laura smiled and put the gift on the table.

* * *

In another apartment Carmilla works on some music. She’s is irritated about her lack of progress. She takes a huge drink of coffee, then goes back to trying to find the right melody line, hitting the notes harder. Carmilla gets up from the piano, and she sees the telephone.

Meanwhile, Laura looks at her watch and then turns to consider her telephone.

Carmilla goes through her address book, “maybe I need a little inspiration,”

Laura calls out to Perry, “I’m going to test the new system!”

“What system?” Perry counters.

Carmilla finds a name she likes, “Maybe Marie,”

“For dividing the telephone,” Laura picks up the phone, the same time Carmilla does.

“Hello Marie?” Carmilla puts on her silk voice.

“Miss Karnstein! You are on my half hour!” Laura was frustrated.

“ _Are you cutting in on my call_?” Carmilla was even more irritated.

  
“We made an agreement. You’re on my time!” Laura said shortly.

“ _All right, so I overlapped by a few measly minutes. Does that give you the licenses to be rude_?” Carmilla shot back.

“Have you anything else to say?” Laura replied coldly.

“ _Yes! Get off my back lady! Stop living vicariously in what you think I do_!” Carmilla hangs up and so does Laura. Perry calls out to Laura.

“New system working okay?”

“About what you’d expect,” Laura hit her pillow, and then proceeded to hug it.

  
Carmilla stomped around in her apartment and threw down a soft pillow angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never really liked Danny, I also never really liked the character that Danny plays in this story. Please tell me what you think, except for saying you hate my story. No one needs that kind of negativity in their life. Thank for you reading!!!


	4. Act 1: Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I've been thinking over the last few weeks, unsure if they are going to continue the Carmilla series or not. I'd have to say this is the only fandom I truly like, and mainly because of the lesbians. I know I'll be an absolute mess whenever everyone moves on from this fandom and I'm still here. I really hope that isn't the case, but the famous saying is "all good things must come to an end". Anyway, rant over, this is the last part of the first act (YAYYYYYYY) Remember, I make mistakes all the time, so please feel free to call me out on those mistakes. I hope you enjoy the last part of the first act!

“She needs a good lesson!” Carmilla was pacing, and talking to herself. She’s interrupted by the door being knocked on. “Come in!” Carmilla shouts angrily. “The door’s open,” Danny comes into Carmilla’s apartment.

“Hey, are you mad or something?” Danny asks.

“I thought you’d be here earlier,” Carmilla sighed and looked at her best friend.

“Stopped off to see someone in the neighborhood,” Danny explained. “How’s the show going? Got any more songs?”

“Almost” Carmilla muttered under her breath.

“Fine. Let's hear them,” Danny sat on the couch.

“Not now Danny. I’ve had a little irritation and it’s thrown me off today,” Carmilla sneered.

“Just a minute, Carmilla! I’m putting two hundred thousand dollars into this show. We’ve got a threat deadline to meet!” Danny stood up.

“You’re hounding me!” Carmilla rubbed her head.

“I don’t know. Money seems to have lost its value these days. With two hundred thousand dollars, my grandfather cornered the wheat market and started a panic in Omaha! Today you can’t even frighten songwriters with it,” Danny sighed.

“That’s inflation for you. Pour yourself some coffee,” Carmilla offered.

“Thanks,” Danny took a cup, and sat down. “Trouble with you is, you’re prejudiced against me because I’m part of the minority group,” Danny drank her coffee.

“What minority group?” Carmilla poured her own coffee.

“Millionaires. You outnumber us, but you’ll never get us! We’ll fight for our rights to the bitter end. And we’ve got the money to do it!” Danny pumped her fist in the air.

“Danny, are you actually bitter?”

“You just don’t seem to realize what this show means to me! Look at us, you and me. We’ve gone through college together,” Danny stated.

“I worked my way through college,” Carmilla sighed remembering those days.

“Yes, and now you’ve become an important songwriter. You’ve had a couple of big Broadway hits. You started with nothing, and you’ve really made something out of yourself,” Danny said.

“Well?” Carmilla shrugged it off.

“Then look at me, I started college off with eight million dollars, and I still got eight million dollars! I just can’t seem to get ahead,” Danny sighed.

“Who’s the girl?” Carmilla looked at her best friend.

“What girl?” Danny said innocently.

“Oh come on, you can’t kid me. I’ve been through three marriages with you. You’re like a fighter. You’re only ambitious when you’re getting ready to step into the ring,” Carmilla smiled.

“Yeah, well there is a girl,” Danny smiled. Carmilla nodded her on encouragingly. “She’s the sweetest, loveliest, she’s the most talented person I’ve ever met,” Danny smiled daydreaming.

“When’s the happy occasion?” Carmilla smirked.

“I don’t know for sure. She claims she doesn’t want to marry me. But that’s what all my wives said at first,” Danny looked at Carmilla, “Mind if I call her?”

“Go right ahead. What’s her name?” Carmilla asked.

“Laura,”

“Laura? Laura who?” Carmilla suddenly got interested.

“I’m not telling you. I may be neurotic, but I’m not crazy,” Danny put down the phone. “I’ll call her later,”

“No go ahead,” Carmilla encouraged her friend.

“Her lines always busy, anyway. She shares a party line with some nut,” Danny sighed again.

“That’s funny, I….”Carmilla stops and thinks, “Uh, what kind of a nut?”

“Some guy with a phone fetish.” Danny shrugs.

“That’s all you know about it?” Carmilla asks.

“It’s so bad she had to make a deal with her. They use the phone on alternate half-hours,”

“Ridiculous!” Carmilla laughed, “A pretty girl?” Danny nodded. “And you won’t tell me who she is?” Carmilla egged her on.

“That’s right. I found this gold mine. And I’m not telling a claim-jumped like you how to get it!” Danny smiled.

“You sly-dog you,” Carmilla had an evil plan going on in her head.

“Carmilla, I only hope that you find a girl like this. You ought to quit all this chasing around and get married,” Danny said.

“Why?”

“Why? Because you’re not getting any younger, fella. Oh, sure it’s fun. It’s exciting out dancing with a different doll every night. But there comes a time when a woman wants to give up that kind of life,”

“Why?” Carmilla lazily flopped onto her couch.

“Because she wants to create a stable, lasting relationship with one person. Carmilla, believe me, there is nothing so wonderful, so fulfilling as coming home to the same woman every night,”

“Why?” Carmilla smirked.

“Because! That’s what it means to be an adult. A wife, a family, a house. A mature woman wants responsibilities.” Danny fumed.

“Why?” Carmilla insisted.

“Well, if you want to you can find a tricky argument against anything. What have you got against marriage anyway?” Danny said irked.

“Danny, before a woman gets married, she’s like a tree in the forest. She stands there independent, an entity unto herself. And then she’s chopped down. Her branches are cut off, and she’s thrown into the river with the rest of the logs,” Carmilla smiled at her analogy.

“Now Carmilla…” Danny began.

“Then this tree is taken to the mill, and when it comes out, it is no longer a tree. It’s a vanity table, the breakfast nook, the baby crib,” Carmilla went off into a rant.

“No!” Danny stated horrified.

“The newspaper that lines the family garbage can,” Carmilla walks slowly to the window.

“If this girl weren’t something extra special, then maybe I’d agree with you. But here with Laura, you look forward to getting your branches cut off!” Danny had made her choice.

“She must be really special,” Carmilla looked at Danny impressed.

“I have to be going. Listen, I need those songs,” Danny grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

“I’ll have ‘em in your office on Monday,” Carmilla waved her hand at Danny.

“Good, see ya” Danny exited, and Carmilla rushed toward the phone. She picks up the phone and dials the number.

“ _Hello?”_ Laura picked up the phone.

“Miss Hollis, this is Carmilla Karnstein. I’ve just gone through an agonizing reappraisal of our situation, and I’m not very proud of myself. I have been using the phone too much, and I’ve been extremely rude. I’d like to apologize, and I thought we could get together, maybe have a cup of tea, get acquainted. We might find out we have a lot in common,” Carmilla holds her breathe for the response.

_“I’ve been busy getting ready to go out, Miss Karnstein. A party at the St. Regis. We have nothing in common except this telephone. Not that meeting you mightn’t prove amusing, but frankly, some jokes are just too obvious to be funny_!” Laura hangs up the phone and huffs with anger. Carmilla looks surprised at her response, then proceeds to dial another number.

“ _Hello?”_

“Marie?” Carmilla smiles.

“ _Carmilla, honey_!” Marie hugs the phone to herself.

“Doing anything special tonight before your last show goes on tonight?” Carmilla turns on her charm.

“ _Love to see you tonight, just so I get back to the Copa in time to get into my costume_ ,” Marie giggles.

“I was thinking of one of those old-fashioned places where they still play Strauss waltzes while you have supper,” Carmilla muses.

“ _I want to hear about your new show. But remember, I might have to run out on you to get back on time_ ,” Marie sighs.

“That’s what I figured, but we’ll have a nice supper anyway,” Carmilla smiled into the phone.

“ _Say, tell me. Where do they still play Strauss waltzes_?” Marie asks.

“I was thinking, let’s try the St. Regis,” Carmilla smiles and continues, “pick you up at 7,” She hangs up the phone and rushes to get ready. She finds a nice suit, with red heels. She grabs her coat, and exits to the door. Laura and Mrs.Walters are sitting together at the St. Regis. Laura is wearing a beautiful black dress, Mrs.Walters is wearing a fox scarf.

“With your party taking up so much of the place, they keep setting out more tables,” Laura looks around observing the party.

“You shouldn’t leave so soon,” Mrs. Walters sips more of her wine.

“I have some early appointments tomorrow. It’s a marvelous party,” Laura puts her hand on Mrs. Walters arm and gets up to leave.

“We’ll have another, a housewarming, when you’re finished decorating,” Mrs. Walters promises. Her son Kirsch walks over to Laura.

“I’m ready to go if you are,” Kirsch holds out his arm for Laura.

“Just about,” Laura sighs and holds onto Kirsch.

“But I’d like to have one dance. I’m so desperate I’ll even waltz,” Kirsch pulls Laura over to dance.

“Of course, but I haven’t said goodnight to everyone,” Laura pulls away.

“Let’s dance first. After the hours I put in tonight, I should get something out of it,” Kirsch pulls Laura back. Mrs. Walters waves over at Laura and Kirsch.

“Kirsch couldn’t you just come back and say good night to everyone?” Mrs.Walters pleads with her son.

“Big deal,” Kirsch shrugs.

“If you can, try to drag this charming Phi Beta Kappa back to our table before he sees you home,” Mrs. Walters sighs and goes to greet her other guests. Kirsch pulls Laura to the outside, instead of the dance floor.

“I thought you wanted to…” Laura was cut off by Kirsch.

“Look Laura, the dancing is better on the terrace,” Kirsch pulled her towards him.

“Till we get in off the terrace, you better call me Miss Hollis,” Laura says and Carmilla sees them leave. Carmilla smiles victoriously.

“Miss Hollis,” Carmilla whispers to herself.

“What, honey” Marie pulled at Carmilla’s arm.

“Sit, right here,” Carmilla pulled Marie to a table near the terrace.

“You’ve been looking over this place like a private eye on television. I’ll have to be getting back to the Copa,” Marie sighs and gets up.

“Did you happen to notice that young man that just went by with the girl?” Carmilla whispered to Marie.

“Not especially,” Marie crossed her arms.

“Dear, I’d like to use you in one of my shows, but it might look like favoritism. That young fellow represents a syndicate that invests heavily in musicals. Now if one of the backers wanted you to get a part…”Carmilla smiled as she pulled together her plan.

“That young guy?” Marie couldn’t believe it.

“If you could just get him down to see you at the Copa!” Carmilla smiled. Kirsch kept pulling Laura towards him, moving his hands lower than she wanted.

“No more terrace,” Laura pulled away.

“Laura, there’s something about a career girl,” Kirsch leaned in towards her.

“Control yourself. Remember you’re a Harvard man!” Laura hit Kirsch’s chest.

“Not tonight. I’m on vacation,” Kirsch leaned down for a kiss.

“Stop it! You’re only twenty-one!” Laura moved away.

“I dig older women!” Kirsch tugged at Laura.

“Kirsch, so help me, I’m going to tell your mother!” Laura shouted and pushed him away.

“It’s your word against mine!” Kirsch chased after Laura. She pushed him into a chair, and put up her hands.

“Just sit there while I say goodnight to the others, then you can see me to a Taxi, and that’s it,” Laura crossed her arms.

“Don’t try to tell me what to do!” Kirsch shouted at Laura, and pouted like a child. Carmilla and Marie were close to Kirsch.

“I don’t know.. Maybe I’ll just stay at the Copa.” Marie was hesitant.

“You could handle him!” Carmilla encouraged her.

“It’s certainly nice of you. I mean worrying about me,” Marie put her hand on Carmilla’s.

“That’s show business,” Carmilla shrugged. “I’ll just sit here with my thoughts,”

“I wonder what you’re really thinking,” Marie got up and crossed to the other table. “Hello there, please if I could trouble you,” Marie sits down next to Kirsch.

“Yes?” Kirsch sits up when she sees a beautiful woman sitting next to him.

“If you’re seeing girls to taxis, I have to get to the Copa. I’m a dancer,” Marie flashes a smile at him. Kirsch stands up and offers his hand.

“Okay,” He smiles and leads her out.

“Are you sure it’s not a bother? Maybe you’re already with someone?” Marie smiles at Kirsch.

“A friend of my mother, and she can get her own taxi,” Kirsch glares at Laura as he passes her.

“Ever been to the Copa?” Marie asks.

“Not recently,” Kirsch smiles as they exit the party. Laura sighs as she looks after them, she sits down at a random table. Carmilla observes from afar.

“Danny wasn’t kidding about her! Only how do I get on friendly terms with her?” Carmilla thinks to herself. “The minute I tell her my name, I’m dead,” Carmilla sighs. Laura starts drinking her wine.

“Now I’ve really hit rock bottom! It looks like I’ve been ditched by that miserable college boy,” Laura thinks to herself, and she continues to drink her wine. Carmilla can’t stop staring at the girl..

“Maybe I don’t have to tell her my name. Come on, be brave, take a chance, play it by ear,” Carmilla whispers to herself. Laura glaces over at Carmilla, and a blush creeps up her neck.

“Now there’s a fine-looking lady,” Laura thinks to herself, “I wonder if she’s single,” Laura quickly shakes the thought away. Carmilla slowly makes her way towards Laura. She quickly fakes an accent, and calls out to Laura.

“S’cuse me, ma’am” Carmilla drawls out in a southern accent.

“Yes?” Laura’s face is hot red, and she smiles at Carmilla.

“I reckon it got mite close in here for your partner, and he left,” Carmilla flashed her smile, and sat next to Laura.

“Oh, so he did,” Laura sighed thinking about Kirsch.

“Shucks ma’am, a place like this could about overpower anyone,” Carmilla put a toothpick in her teeth.

“This is very embarrassing. His mother is a client of mine,” Laura chewed on her lower lip.

“You a lawyer or something?” Carmilla’s accent was heavy.

“No. I’m an interior decorator,” Laura smiled prideful of herself.

“Y’are huh? We don’t get much call for that back home in Texas,” Carmilla lied.

“Texas,” Laura smiled impressed.

“Just rolling range country. You could be in Australia,” Carmilla smiled.

“I expect you could, Miss?” Laura waited for a name.

“Cassie,” Carmilla holds out her hand. “Just call me Cassie,” Carmilla mentality slapped herself for not thinking of a better name.

“Well, I’d better be getting on home,” Laura watches as the waiters pick up the plates, glasses, and candles from the tables.

“It’s mighty late for a young lady to be out alone,” Carmilla drawled out.

“I just live nearby, a few blocks actually,” Laura bit her lip.

“It looked to me like that young fella was trying to force his attentions on ya,”

“Well…” Laura looked down.

“I can tell you we make short work of his kind back in Texas,” Carmilla said sternly.

“I bet you do,” Laura looked at Carmilla with admiration.

“I’d feel a lot better if you’d let me see you home,” Carmilla nodded her head down, as if she were tipping a hat.

“That’s very nice of you,” Laura stands up, and leads them outside. They walk together comfortably, and Laura nonchonaltly grabs onto Carmilla’s arm. Laura smiles nervously, and attempts to make conversation.

“So, uhhhh,” Laura loses her voice, and Carmilla looks down at her.

“Yes? You started to say something?” Carmilla smirked.

“I uh…” Laura got even more nervous.

“Now don’t you be shy with me,” Carmilla used her accent to influence Laura.

“It’s a lovely evening, isn’t it?” Laura mentality high-fived herself for thinking of something.

“Oh, yes ma’am. It sure is,” Carmilla smiled up at the sky.

“You married?” Laura blurted out.

“Me?” Carmilla was surprised, and she was amused. Laura was blazing red, and she didn’t look Carmilla in the eyes.

“Oh I didn’t mean,” Laura was beyond embarrassed. “I was just trying to make casual conversation,” Laura blabbered on.

“Well, I uh” Carmilla stammered.

“It’s none of my business,” Laura urged her quickly.

“Ma’am,” Carmilla stood up straight, and looked down at Laura. “I’m not married,” Carmilla looked up at all the skyscraper buildings. She quickly tried to change the subject, “All those buildings filled with people. It kind of scares a country girl like me,” Carmilla pointed up towards the buildings.

“Actually, I live in that building,” Laura nodded upwards.

“Imagine that!” Carmilla looked at Laura impressed.

“You’re certainly not like, well, not like….” Laura cut herself off, she couldn’t continue.

“Go on,” Carmilla smiled at her reassuringly.

“I’m trying to say, you’re a welcome relief from the sort I see around here. Not just the little idiot at the St. Regis. I could tell you about another whos even worse!”

“No!” Carmilla said with shock.

“Yes!” Laura replied.

“If this is where you live, I should leave you,” Carmilla tried to make her voice regretful.

“But….Wouldn’t you like to come in for some coffee?” Laura said eagerly.

“Oh, no ma’am. I ain’t used to these hours. Why, back home we’d just about be getting up now,” Carmilla smirked.

“My apartment’s right here,” Laura said hopefully.

“No, thank you,” Carmilla said politely.

“But it’s been a real pleasure,” Carmilla started to walk off.

“But then how will we..” Laura ran after her.

“Ma’am?”

“Nothing,” Laura pouted.

“Then good night,” Carmilla kept walking.

“Cassie?” Carmilla turned around.

“Yes?”

“Seeing how you’re all alone in New York, well if there is anything you need, and I can be of some help, I’d like to give you my phone number,” Laura smiled pleased with herself.

“That’s very kind,” Carmilla placed a hand on her heart. “If you should want to reach me, call plaza two, numbers two-seven-four-eight,” Laura shoot of numbers at Carmilla.

“Two-two-seven,” Carmilla repeated. “four-eight,” Laura finished for her.

“I’ll remember that,” Carmilla pauses and turns to leave. After a good distance away, Carmilla switches back to her normal voice and talks to herself,

“I’d say about five or six dates and she’ll be eating out of my hand!” Carmilla smiled to herself. Laura was walking towards her building when she spoke softly to herself.

“Oh, it’s so nice, I’ve finally met someone I can trust!” Laura hugs herself, and turns around to look at Carmilla. Carmilla turns around and waves at Laura from afar.

“Goodnight!”

“Goodnight!” Laura sighs with affection, and they both exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we have a lot to discuss. First off, Carmilla with a southern accent. Be creative, I can't read the story to you, but if I could I'd always read Carmilla's lines with a southern accent. Danny is kind of an ass in this play, I mean she's awesome and I love redheads, but Holstein is always end game. Laura is naïve, and absolutely adorable. And it took me three days to even write this, so please stay tuned for the next act of this story. Thank you for reading!


	5. Act 2:Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, I'm sorry I did not post last Saturday. I will be splitting up Act 2, into two parts. Turns act 2 is hard to write, and I have no motivation. Anyway, this chapter was a butt to update and revise. I probably made a lot of mistakes, but please enjoy Act 2: Part 1! Thank you for reading.

“Carmilla?” Ell paces in Carmilla’s living room. Carmilla is working on a piece of music, while Ell watches bored.

“Yes Ell?” Carmilla is getting annoyed with her random outbursts. Ell pouts, and lays sideways on Carmilla’s couch.

“You don’t mind my straightening up your apartment?” Ell gets up stretching, and she fluffs the couch pillows.

“The maid already straightened up, but no I don't mind,” Carmilla makes an effort to be patient with Ell, but it isn't exactly working.

“I wouldn't interfere with you work for anything” Ell leans over the piano towards Carmilla. She tries acting cute, and uses her fingers as legs moving closer to Carmilla.

“If you really want to help, you could give the maid a hand with the mess I left in the kitchen,” Carmilla continued to work on her songs, and Ell pulls out an absurd apron from her bag. She ties it in front of her fashionable dress.

“I'll leave that to her. I mean, she knows where things go,” Ell makes an excuse and Carmilla gets busy again. Ell pouts and tries to get her attention again.

“Carmilla!” Ell puts her hands on her hips. Carmilla slams down her pencil and turns toward her.

“Now listen here, Ell,” Carmilla begins.

“I just wanted you to see the apron, which I bought especially,” Ell gets ready to cry.

“It's lovely!” Carmilla soothes her. “But right now I have to get finish this song.”

“You don't sound the same old Carmilla,” Ell pouts and Carmilla sighs.

“There comes a time when old Carmilla has to get her work done!” Carmilla runs her forehead.

“I won't say another word” Ell whispers loudly.

“You're very considerate!” Carmilla whispered back. She resumes her work and Ell moves behind the love seat. She pulls out a vacuum and decides to clean the floors. She switches on the vacuum and Carmilla gets up and waves at her to stop.

“I can't help it!” Ell throws up her hands.

“Dear, the man is coming today for the last of these songs and I'm not quite finished!” Carmilla's blood begins to boil.

“That's why I'm trying to help!” Ell sighs, and a knock is heard at the door.

“You see?” Carmilla crosses to the door. “Here he is” Carmilla opens the door and in walks Betty.

“Cherrie” Betty rubs her hands up Carmilla's torso.

“Yes, I see” Ell crosses her arms, and she glares at Betty.

“What are you doing here Betty!?” Carmilla widens her eyes and steps back.

“It's not like you not to call. I assumed you must be sick,” Betty nods towards Ell. “Is this your maid?”

Ell looks horrified and tears off her apron.

“No!” Ell huffs and glares at Carmilla.

“She assumed I needed spring cleaning,” Carmilla shrugged.

“What are you up to Carmilla?” Betty crossed her arms.

“A crazy mood!” Carmilla paced back to the piano. “I thought I'd finish this work, it's almost done!”

“But what are you really up to?” Betty looked at him suspicious.

“But that's just it!” Carmilla insisted.

“I was leaving anyway,” Ell tossed a dirty look over her shoulder. She headed towards the door.

“I seem to have come at the wrong time,” Betty turns to Ell. “If you're going uptown, we'll share a cab,”

“It was a kind thought, but I don't think I'm sick,” Carmilla rushed them to the door.

“I'm not so sure,” Betty bit back.

“You don't seem normal to me,” Ell spoke harshly.

“Of course I am,” Carmilla shrugged. “It's just the work, I'll be calling. We’ll have a ball!” The two girls left Carmilla’s apartment, and she crossed to her piano muttering to herself.

“First, finish the work. Second, settle with Jan Morrow, then get back to normal,” Carmilla restarts with the piano, when she becomes bothered with a thought. She calls out to her maid in the kitchen.

“Mattie? Hey Mattie?” Carmilla moves from her piano to the kitchen.

“Yes Miss Karnstein?” Mattie looks up from washing dishes.

“Mattie, wouldn't you say I'm perfectly normal?”

“No Ma’am” Mattie says with a straight face.

“Well, do I strike you as more abnormal? Recently?” Carmilla couldn’t contain her laughter.

“Yes Ma’am,” Mattie moves to the living room.

“Mattie, what makes you say a thing like that?” Carmilla threw up her hands. Mattie shrugged and moved around the living room in search of something. Mattie flipped the couch over, and pulled off the cushions. She pulled out some cowboy boots, a Texas ranger belt, and a cowboy hat.

“This makes me say a thing like that! You’ve bought yourself a cowboy outfit,” Mattie threw the items down, and grabbed her own coat.

“Oh yeah,” Carmilla trailed off.

“You’ve got everything but a horse and saddle,” Mattie heads towards the door. “I’m finished for the day,” she opened the door.

“Next Friday, as usual?” Carmilla looked up from her thoughts.

“On my way out, I’ll put a new name slip by your bell. I noticed when I was coming in. I don’t know how it could’ve been lost,” Mattie looked over her shoulder.

“Oh that’s all right, I suppose,” Carmilla shrugged nonchalantly.

“But suppose someone came, they couldn’t find your name on the bell!” Mattie placed her hands on her hips.

“It’s well, intentional. I’ll put a new name slip later,” Carmilla shrugged again.

“I can’t even guess what you have in mind,” Mattie looked at her with wonder.

“It’s getting pretty complicated,” Carmilla smiled conceitedly.

“Well, see you Friday, partner,” Mattie gave a slight smirk and exited. Carmilla smiled back, and goes to her piano to work. She hits a few notes, before she gets frustrated.

* * *

 

In Laura’s apartment, LaFontaine sits with some of Laura’s customers.

“Laura? Did you leave the color charts on your desk? Laura?” LaFontaine calls out to the kitchen, then mutters to themselves. “No help at all,” the customers walk from the kitchen.

“It’s a pity to leave, but we can just make the next train for Scars-dale,” Mrs. Frosts grabs her coat, and smiles sweetly.

“Your associate makes you do all the work,” Mrs. Ames nudges LaFontaine, and gathers her things.

“She puts in such long hours, she gets a little absent-minded sometimes,” LaFontaine sighs, and sits down on the couch. Laura rushes out of the kitchen with her arms full of fabric.

“You’re leaving already?” Laura says a little disinterested.

“It was nice to have this tea, and the preliminary discussion,” Mrs. Ames smiled at Laura.

“I’ll be much better prepared at our next meeting,” Laura sounded winded.

“Laura, where are the color comparison charts?” LaFontaine looked ready to rip out their hair.

“They should be,” Laura shook her head, and searched frantically. “Oh, I just can’t remember,”

“They’re not important dear, we’ll see them next time,” Mrs. Frost shrugged.

“Mrs. Walters certainly gives you a fine recommendation!” Mrs. Ames smiles brightly at Laura.

“I think I saw you with her son Kirsch, at the St. Regis,” Mrs. Frost giggles, and goes over to gossip with Mrs. Ames.

“Well….yeah,” Laura bites her lip, and thinks about that horrible night.

“Such a versatile boy!” Mrs. Frost and Mrs. Ames both break out into giggles.

“Oh, he’s versatile!” Laura blushes red, and sighs.

“I understand his big interest now is, show business,” Mrs. Ames and Mrs. Frost lose it, and they end up in laughing fits.

“We’ll be in touch,” Mrs. Frost takes Mrs. Ames by the arm, and they exit together.

“I’m going too,” LaFontaine follows after them, but turns to face Laura. “Laura, what’s the matter??”

“Nothing,” Laura just shrugged.

“For a well-organized, full-time, career girl, you sure day-dreamed through that conference,” LaFontaine crossed their arms.

“I’m sorry,” Laura looked down at her shoes.

“Probably no harm done,” LaFontaine smirked at looked at Laura. “But what were you thinking about?” LaFontaine smiled and winked at Laura. LaFontaine shakes their head, and they exit. Laura paces around the living room, and she starts talking to herself.

“That’s right! What am I thinking about?” Laura tries to snap herself out of this funk, which doesn’t really work. Perry comes out from the kitchen, and sits on the couch.

“Her. That’s who you’re thinking about, the cowboy!” Perry pulls out shot glass.

“Well, at least she respected me. Didn’t even try to kiss me,” Laura huffed, and sit next to Perry.

“Hmm,” Perry poured some wine into her glass.

“Or maybe I just didn’t appeal to her,” Laura bite down on her hip, and sighed.

“Did she write down your telephone number?” Perry slowly drank her wine.

“Well….no” Laura frowned.

“Where is she staying?”

“I don’t know,” Laura groaned and covered her face with a pillow.

“Hmm,” Perry exits with her wine, and Laura lays down on the couch. Meanwhile, Carmilla is working on her songs and writes the final chorus.

“I’m finished!” Carmilla gets up, and smiles delighted. “It’s done!” She turns around looking for the phone.“Now to call Miss Hollis,” Carmilla dials her number. Laura sighs defeated as she lays on the couch. Carmilla puts on her cowboy hat, and puts a toothpick in her mouth. In Laura’s apartment the phone rings, and Laura jumps up to answer it. She smiles excitedly, and suddenly calms herself.

“ _Hello_?” Laura tries not to sound too giddy.

“Umm, hello ma’am” Carmilla uses her southern accent to pull Laura in. “This is Cassie,”

" _Oh hello_!” Laura blushes. She’s relieved and happy as she recognizes her voice, but keeps herself in check.

“I hope I didn’t disturb you,” Carmilla drawls.

“ _Disturb? You?_ ” Laura kept her voice moderate. “ _No, not at all”_ Wow she sounded really gay.

“I was just sittin’ here thinkin’ about your generous offer and all, to call you in case there was anythin’ I needed”

_“Um-hm?_ ” Laura smiled into the phone, and started jumping up and down.

“I need to go out for dinner tomorrow night, and I sure would enjoy seein’ a friendly face across the table.

‘course, if you’re gonna be busy tomorrow night…” Laura jumped in interrupting Carmilla.

“ _Oh no! I always keep tomorrow night open!”_ Laura stopped and thought about what she just said. She was so incredibly gay. “ _I mean, I hadn’t planned a thing! Oh, I’d love to have dinner with you!”_ Laura smiled big, and almost dropped the receiver. Carmilla smiled into the phone, and reaches out to jiggle the receiver..

“Hello? Hello? Is anybody on this line!!” Carmilla switched back to her regular voice, and smirked.

“ _Yes, I’m on the line! Would you please get off of it!_ ” Laura suddenly turned mad when she heard Carmilla’s voice.

“Why? Carmilla bit back.

“ _Please_ ” Laura said urgently.

“Oh all right, but you’re on my half hour!” Carmilla jiggled the receiver again, and switch to her southern accent.

“ _Cassie? Cassie are you there?_ ” Laura hoped she hadn’t left.

“Uh, yes, ma’am. Who was that?” Carmilla drawled out.

_“That was my other party line! A horrible girl!”_

“She sure isn’t very well-mannered,” Carmilla maintained her southern background.

_“Mannered? She isn’t even worth talking about! Now,”_ Laura sighs _“What were you saying?”_

“I’ve never been much on makin’ fancy speeches, but I get a nice, warm feeling bein’ near ya, ma’am. It’s like bein’ round a pot-bellied stove on a frosty mornin’,” Carmilla mentally high-faved herself for thinking of that one.

_“Oh Cassie! What a lovely thing to say!”_ Laura couldn’t contain her gigges.

“I don’t want to be forward, ma’am but can we move our dinner engagement to this evening,” Carmila was enjoying herself too much.

_“That would be,”_ Laura stopped and thought about it. _“Oh I forgot, I kind of already have a date tonight,”_ Laura frowned.

“With who?” Carmilla accidentally slipped out of her southern accent.

“ _A client. You don’t know her,  Danny Lawrence,”_ Laura explained.

“‘Course you ain’t the kind of gal who’d break a date,” Carmilla flipped on her charm. “And I ain’t the kind of woman who’d ask you to,” Carmilla bit her lip and waited for Laura’s response.

_“I know you’re not,”_ Laura sighed into the phone.

“I’ll pick you up in an hour,” Carmilla smiled.

_“I’ll be ready!”_ Laura smiled dreamily. They both hung up, and Laura danced around her living room. Perry hung up from the kitchen, and went into the living room.

“Wow,” Laura said. “Like a pot-bellied stove on a frosty morning!” Laura smiled giddily. She hugged her pillow, and giggled “Gosh!”

Carmilla smiled to herself, and got up from the couch. 

“Everything is right on schedule!” Carmilla takes off her shirt, showing off her toned stomach. She exits to her room to go change.

* * *

 

Laura is still dancing, when Perry grabs her to stop the twirling.

“She must be really special” Perry pulls Laura down to sit on the couch.

“What do you mean?” Laura says not quite focusing.

“For you to break a date for her” Perry pulls Laura back into reality.

“The extension?” Perry nods, and Laura shruggs. “Well she is special,” Laura twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers.

“Could you spare a few details?” Perry moved closer to Laura.

“Well, she comes from rolling range country in Texas,” Laura smiled thinking about Cassie. “Which is a lot like Australia!”

“Then don’t just stand there! Get yourself up so pretty you’ll rock her right off her range,” Perry got up and ushered Laura to her room.

“I’d like to,” Laura smiled hesitating. “Of course I don’t really know much about her,” Laura stopped and turned to Perry.

“You know she’s a change from the women you’ve been complaining about around here,” Perry smiled to encourage Laura.

“The first thing I noticed, he’s sincere, and so straight-from-shoulder,” Laura smiled daydreaming about her.

“And handsome, and intelligent,” Perry added for her. “An opportunity like that from Texas doesn’t come along everyday,” Perry smiled.

“Still, we didn’t actually get to talk a lot,” Laura frowned hesitation lingering. 

“My father used to say, only takes one sip of wine to tell if it’s a good bottle!” Perry took her wine bottle and took a deep long drink.

“You’re right! This is a good bottle!” Laura smiled and hugged her pillow.

“She sounded good to me,” Perry smiled. “Although there wasn’t something about her voice,” Perry shook her head. “While I was listening, there was something about her voice….” Perry trailed off. “I wouldn’t know her. I don’t know anyone from Texas,” Perry let that matter go.

“I’m just glad I had the good luck to meet her,” Laura secretly confessed. “I have a feeling this is going to matter even more than I thought,” Laura smiled at Perry.

“First time I’ve heard you talk this way!” Perry laughed at her friend. Someone knocks on her door, and Laura rushes to answer it.

“First time there’s been someone worth talking about,” Laura opens the door, and in strolls Danny Lawerence.

“Oh, hello, Danny,” Laura gets nervous.

“What do you mean?” Danny tried to mimic Laura’s voice, “Oh, hello, Danny,”

“You’re hours too early,” Laura sighed, “I was going to phone you”

“Just dropped in for a moment now. I happened to be in the neighborhood, anyway, because I have to see….” Danny stopped. “Wait, why were you going to phone me?” Danny looked at Laura suspiciously.

“It’s about tonight,” Laura looked down at her hands.

“I’ve some cleaning up to do,” Perry left and went into the kitchen.

“What about tonight?” Danny crossed her arms.

“If you wouldn’t mind, I….” Laura got cut off.

“You’re planning on breaking our date,” Danny couldn’t believe it.

“Yes,” Laura bit her lip.

“I knew it! You admit it!” Danny huffed frustrated.

“I hate doing a thing like this, but…” Laura got cut off again.

“Why are you breaking our date? Now tell the truth! It’s because you’ve got another date, huh? Go ahead, tell me! You’re going with someone else, right?” Danny was practically screaming.

“Right,” Laura sighed.

“That’s a terribly cruel thing to say! Who is she? What’s her name?” Danny turned to face Laura.

“Cassie…”Laura sat down on the couch.

“Cassie? Cassie who?” Danny sighed, and paced the living room frustrated. “Do I know her?” Danny was steaming.

“No. She’s visiting from Texas,” Laura sighed.

“How could you! How could you fall in love with a tourist!” Danny crossed her arms.

“I don’t know. I just did,” Laura went back to smiling.

“You admit that, too! You just sad it! You love her!” Danny accused Laura.

“I did, didn’t I?” Laura smiled amused with herself. “But it’s a bit too soon, don’t you think?”

“As many times as I’ll be married, I’ll never understand women!” Danny sighed with despair. “What a blow to my psyche, to be rejected for a cowboy!” Danny sank into the couch next to Laura.

“She is not a cowboy,” Laura soothed Danny.

“All right, an oil girl. Laura, if you marry her, you’ll have to live out there!” Danny pointed to a pretend Texas.

“I guess I would,” Laura just shrugged.

“Laura I want you to look at something,” Danny points out the window. “New York! People jostling, shoving, struggling, milling, fighting for their lives! And you’re a part of it!” Danny turns back to Laura.

“Well?” Laura sighs waiting for Danny’s dramatic conclusion.

“In Texas, there’s nothing but….a bunch of prairie dogs and stuff. And even the air out there! There is nothing in it, but air! In New York you’ve got air you can sink your teeth into!” Danny took a deep breath before finishing. “It has character!” Danny crossed her arms satisfied with her answer.

“But Danny,” Laura tried to protest.

“Don’t you see, you can’t live in Texas!”

“This is silly. Besides, we’re a long way from starting any talk about marriage,” Laura tried to calm Danny down.

“Yeah, but that look in your eye! I’ve been married often enough to know when a girl’s willing to talk about it!” Danny sighed and sat down next to Laura.

“Do I look willing?” Laura smiled giddy at Danny.

“You look absolutely disgusting!” Danny sighed, and Laura kissed her on the cheek.

“Thank you,” Laura smiled.

“I’m sorry,” Danny continued. “You know me, I say an awful lot of things I don’t mean,” Danny looked at her watch. “I’m late for an appointment,” Danny got up and grabbed her coat.

“I wish you good luck with everything, Danny,” Laura stood up to walk her to the door. “Good luck to the show your producing, your next wife….” Laura trailed off smiling.

“I just hope you’ll be happy Laura. I mean without me,” Danny puffed her chest. “If it’s Cassie you want, I hope it’s Cassie you get,” Danny sighs and exits.

“It’s more important for the man to have character,” Laura whispers to herself as Danny leaves.

* * *

 

In another apartment Carmilla gets ready for her date, she is wearing her black leather vest. She puts on the cowboy hat, and she heads over to the phone.

“Now for the next step,” Carmilla dials Laura’s number.

“Hello?” Laura was about to shower when the phone rang.

“Miss Hollis, this is Carmilla Karnstien. Hello?” Carmilla hears the radio silence from Laura’s end. “Hello, anyone there?”

“Yes?” Laura sounded irritated.

“When I picked up a while ago, well, I couldn’t help overhearing part of your conversation,” Carmilla smiled as she bothered Laura.

“I just bet you couldn’t” Laura huffed with anger.

“Sharing a phone together, I feel a certain responsibility for you. Now look, I’ve been thinking about this, and I want you to take my advice. Don’t go out with that woman tonight. She’s a phony. Of course it’s none of my business…” Carmilla smirks as Laura interrupts her.

“You’re right Miss Karnstien! It’s none of your business!” Laura fumes.

“Okay. Only don’t let that yokel art fool you. This ranch-handsome-Romeo is just trying to win your confidence, lull you into a false sense of security,” Carmilla smiled and held her laughter.

“Don’t judge other people by yourself!” Laura said sharply.

“All right, if you won’t take a friendly warning. But I can tell you exactly what he’ll do!” Carmilla smiled amused.

“You could no more understand a fine man like that than you could..” Laura was interrupted by Carmilla.

“Wait and see, I can predict the whole thing. He’ll find some transparent excuse to have you stop up for a moment whenever it is he’s staying. And then, Miss Hollis, you’ll be fighting off more passes than,” Carmilla got cut off.

“Good night Miss Karnstein!” Laura was incredibly upset. Laura slammed down her phone, and threw her pillow at the floor. “Oh!” Laura was fumming red. “I hope you heard that!” Laura called out to Perry in the kitchen.

“I certainly did!” Perry popped out from the kitchen, and she made her way over to Laura. “And I’m just as mas as you are!” She sat next to Laura.The telephone rings again, and Laura leans over to answer it.

“What!” Laura shouts through the phone, then she realizes shes being rude. She answers again politely, “hello?”

****  
  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have a couple of things to tell you guys, first off the name Cassie is from Natasha's character on Almost Adults. Second, (just a random tidbit of information for y'all) I was Mrs. Frost in the Pillow Talk play at my school. Third, my favorite part of this whole play is the end of the chapter I just wrote! I love when Perry pops out of the kitchen and is all like "Yeah I was eavesdropping, but I'm just as mad as you are," Blah blah blah, she's suppose to be a drunk maid. ANYWAY, sorry to go off on a rant. Thank you so much for reading, and all the positive comments. I will finish this series before I move onto my next one. Thanks again!


	6. Act 2: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time, I encourage re-reading or just reading all of it from the beginning so it makes more sense!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I'm back, sorry, but I am determined to finish this work. Many of you don't like this fic. , many others want me to continue it. I love this fic. because it's different than other ones, and I just like the irony! So please forgive me for being so late, and all of the errors in this chapter, please enjoy this terrible masterpiece.

(Continued from Act 2:Part 1)

* * *

 

“ _Ma’am_ ” Carmilla drawls out in her southern accent. “ _Had a mite of trouble reaching’ you. That busy signal kept a-goin’ like a bullfrog on a summer night,_ ” Carmilla smirked as she remembered the previous conversation.

“I'm sorry,” Laura stopped, though she was still frustrated. “It was that woman who cut in on us before, only this time she wasn’t just stupid, she was vicious,” Laura spat bitterly.

“ _Maybe you should report her to the telephone company,_ ” Carmilla bit back her laughter.

“I’d rather not talk about it,” Laura sighed thinking about her adventure with the telephone company.

“ _Ma’am you’ve done a terrible thing to me. That’s what I called to tell you,_ ” Carmilla smirked through the phone. 

“Oh?” Laura got concerned, and blushed at the accusation.

“ _You’ve made me glad I ain’t in Texas,_ ” Carmilla could hardly contain her giddy laughter.

“Oh Cassie,” Laura smiled, and her face turned even more red.

“ _I kinda hated New York when I first came here. All those people seemed so distant and all. Don;t seem that way now,_ ” Carmilla slurred her last phrase.

“Well that’s good. You’ll find most people are willing to meet you halfway, if you’ll let them,” Laura smiled and played with the curly telephone wire.

“ _Now that brings me to the other reason for my call,_ ” Carmilla purred.

“The other reason?” Laura bit her lip, she was a little bit worried.

“ _You see, I’m staying just a few doors down from where you live. A friend is letting me use his apartment. It’s in the new corner building at fifth--_ " Carmilla was cut off by Laura.

“Then you don’t have to come very far to pick me up,” Laura grew increasingly wary.

“ _That’s just it ma’am, I’d like you to stop up here,_ ” Carmilla smiled.

“You would?” Laura was more than dismayed. 

“ _For just a moment,_ ” Carmilla showed friendly concern. “ _I don’t think you can see Central Park from your place, but what a view from this apartment_!” 

“Cassie, I’ve seen Central Park,” Laura tried to put this off casually.

“ _But not from here! I’ll be waiting for you down in front,_ ” Carmilla hangs up quickly before Laura can respond.   


“No, wait, Cassie?” Laura sighs realizing she hung up.

“Maybe you should call her back,” Perry looks out of her kitchen window.

“I don’t have her number,” Laura shot back.

“Then what are you gonna do?” Perry rushes out of the kitchen, and Laura frantically looks for her coat.

  
“Give my hair a brush, and go meet her on the corner,” Laura sighs.

“I guess you’re strong enough to defend yourself,” Perry considers.

“I’ve managed so far,” Laura heads out. “Maybe it isn’t such a bad idea to find out if Cassie is really as fine as I think she is,” Laura turns to face Perry.

“Sure, but maybe you shouldn’t pretty yourself up too much,” Both Perry and Laura exit.

* * *

 

There is a knock of Carmilla’s door.

“Who is it?” Carmilla shouts at the door.

“Danny!” Carmilla smiled and opened the door.

"You were supposed to be here a long time ago. I didn’t think you were coming,” Carmilla joked with Danny.

"I can't resist hearing your latest excuse for not finishing the music,” Danny shot back.

“Just a moment,” Carmilla looked at her watch. “I’m on the phone,” Carmilla pretended to hold up the receiver. 

“You don’t seem to be very glad to see me,” Danny accused.

“I finished the music. It’s there on the piano, solid gold hit songs! Why don’t you take them right home, and look them over? Then, we can discuss them later,” Carmilla tried to get Danny out of her apartment.

“Finished?” Danny couldn’t believe it. “This is an unexpected pleasure, I’ll look them over here,” Danny sat down at the piano. 

“Right now?” Carmilla was frantic. “Excuse me, the phone,” Carmilla had to come up with something quick. “Uhhh, Fred, I’ll make you a deal,” Carmilla was sly. “Fred, you’ve gotta come over here fast and help me out! Fred, I’ll make you a deal, if you’ll get right over here, and take this girl off my hands. I’ll….. Fred? Fred, are you there?” Carmilla made a big disappointed sigh, and hung up the receiver.

“Fred who?” Danny was curious.

“Say, it’s a break you dropped in just now,” Carmilla considered Danny.

“Why?” Danny asked suspiciously.

“There’s someone coming I want you to meet,” Carmilla pulled out her guilt trip voice.

“I have my own problems. Remember that gal I told you about, Laura?” Danny sighed.

“Who?” Carmilla played dumb.

“Laura. The one with the party line with the nut?” Danny explained.

“Ohhh yeah, what about her?” Carmilla shrugged.

“She meets this stupid cowboy from Texas, of all places, and falls for him!” Danny was outraged.

“How do you know?” Carmilla’s eyebrows shot up.

“She told me so. But don’t worry, I’ll break it up,” Danny smiled evil.

“You will?” Carmilla laughed a little.

“Yeah!” Danny stood up, and shot her fist in the air.

“How?” Carmilla crossed her arms.

“Leave it to me. I don’t know how fast she moves, but it takes an early bird to get the best of the worm like me,” Danny replied smugly.

“No one puts anything over on you,” Carmilla takes off her suspenders, so their hanging at her waist. “And I’m glad you’re here!” Carmilla gestured toward the phone.  “I mean, after the way Fred acted,” Carmilla smiled. 

“I don’t understand,” Danny was confused.

“Because of this girl I want you to meet,” Carmilla smiled.

“Who is it?” 

“A friend of the family, she’s visiting,” Carmilla turned away so she could hold in her laugh.

“Oh,” Danny tried backing away.

“Wonderful girl,” Carmilla explained.

“Uh-huh..” Danny moved towards the exit.

“But I’m stuck with more work tonight, and she’ll be here any minute,” Carmilla sighed dramatically. Then she got an idea, “Say, why don’t you take her over for the evening?” Carmilla smirked.

“Me?” Danny pointed at herself.

“Yes, take her dancing. She’s dying to learn how to dance,” Carmilla smiled.

“She doesn’t know how to dance?” Danny was skeptical.

“Well, naturally, she doesn’t get out of the house very often,” Carmilla pulled on her charm.

“What do you mean, “naturally?” Danny cocked her eyebrow upwards and slowly backed up.

“Danny, believe me, you and Moose….I mean Miss Taggett will get along!” Carmilla clapped her hands together, and grabbed onto Danny’s shoulders.

“Moose!?” Danny’s jaw dropped.

“Alright, so a girl picks up a nickname! You know how cruel kids can be, especially to someone who’s a little…..different,” Carmilla shrugged her shoulders and headed back over to the couch.

“Just a minute,” Danny put up her hands. “How different?”

“Well,” Carmilla motioned with her hands thinking, “Just….different,”

“I see,” Danny turned to leave.

“Please stay Danny,” Carmilla begged. “If you go right now you’ll miss her!” Carmilla grabbed onto Danny.

“Sorry pal, I have to run. I told you I have to break up this silly business with the cowboy,” Danny opened the door.

“I know,” Carmilla pretended to be disappointed. “But you can spare a few minutes, have a cup of coffee!” Carmilla urged Danny.

“Oh no you don’t,” Danny looked stern at Carmilla. I won’t stop running till I’m four blocks from here,” Danny inched further out the door.

“Wait,” Carmilla put up her hand to stop Danny.

“I just came for the music,” Danny smiled and waved. “The moose is all yours! Happy hunting,” and with that Danny rushed out the door.

“Yes indeed,” Carmilla smiled and grabbed her coat to head out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny sprints till she’s four blocks away from Carmilla’s apartment. In another building, Detective Graham works in an office space awaiting a class.

“You sure it’s Danny Lawrence?” Detective Graham couldn’t believe it. “And she wants to talk  to me?” After a few slight pauses, “Okay, yeah okay, put her on right now,” Graham straightened his tie, and  deepened his voice. “Hello? Miss Lawrence? Are you there? Is anything the matter?”

Heavy breathing was heard on the other end of the phone line, Detective Graham grew worried.

“ _No, nothings the matter,_ ” Danny was heavily from the other side of the phone line. “ _I was running and then I stopped at this phone booth because I want you to get started right away,_ ” Danny was hesitant. “ _This is the detective agency?_ ”

“Oh yeah, Miss Lawrence,” Graham spoke confidently. “You on the run?” 

  
“ _No, no I was dodging a moose. The reason I called…_ ” Danny was cut short.

“Wait a moose?” Graham couldn’t believe it.

“ _Forget the moose! I want to get started on an individual named Cassie,_ ” Danny was furious.

“Gotcha, the moose is out! We start on Cassie,” Graham took a piece of paper and wrote down the information.

“ _All I know is that her name is Cassie, and she’s from Texas!_ ” Danny sighed. “I want all the information you can get on her,” Danny crossed her arms.

“Could you give us a little more to go on?” Graham had two things written on his list. 

“ _Look,_ ” Danny said seriously. “ _You’ve helped me get divorced three times, let’s see if you can help me get married once,_ ”

“Get you married?” Graham grew increasingly confused.

“ _I guess I’ll have to come spell it out for you,_ ” Danny sighed again.

“Please,” Graham shook his head.

“ _Be there in a few minutes, better alert your whole staff. Get more people in you need them. If you’ve got a panic button, push it!_ ” Danny hung up and ran off the stage.

* * *

There’s a knock on Carmilla’s door, and soon Laura and her both enter into the apartment

“Well ma’am, this is it” Carmilla draws her southern accent.  

“This is what?” Laura wasn’t listening to what Carmilla had said.

“Where I’m staying,” Laura looks around and Carmilla continues. “I see we have the place to ourselves,” Carmilla smiles politely at Laura.

“I see,” Laura grows unsure.

“Aren’t these New York apartment cozy little things,” Carmilla flashes a toothy grin at Laura.

“Your friend who has this apartment, do you expect her back soon?” Laura plays with her fingers and looks down.

“Well, no” Carmilla shrugs.

“When I was coming up here I saw someone running in the other direction. That couldn’t have been your friend?” Laura looked around curiously.

“I wouldn’t think so,” Carmilla said innocently. “Why would they be clearing out like that?” 

“You tell me,” Laura looked at Carmilla coldly.

  
“Seems like they’re all in a hurry here,” Carmilla really flings her southern charm.

“But not you,” Laura responds with faint sarcasm.

“Come on over here,” Carmella sits on her love seat, and arranges sugar cubes into their tea.

“Why?” Laura asks curiously.

“I want to show you something,” Carmilla stays concentrated on the items on her coffee table.

Laura nervously sits next to Carmilla, and arranges her skirt nicely.  

“Such as what?” Laura leans over to look at what Carmilla is doing.

“Now, over here,” Carmilla moves a candle on the edge of the table. “That’s our house,” Carmilla moves a box of toothpicks on the side of the candle. “And that’s the corral, where we keep our ponies at,”

“It must be a very nice ranch,” Laura gets up from the couch, but Carmilla’s hand stops her.

“Wait, that isn’t all,” Carmilla soothes Laura, and she sits back down next to her.

“Oh?” Laura crosses her arms over her chest.

“Now if you don’t mind,” Carmilla puts an arm around Laura’s shoulders, and Laura tenses up. “Thank ya” Carmilla pulls a pillow over from the other side of Laura and sets it on the table. “That’s our mountain,” Carmilla smiles proudly. “ Ain’t a very big one, but it’s ours,” Carmilla looked over at Laura. Then Carmilla gets up, leaving Laura sitting there looking at the items. “Well that gives you a rough idea,” Carmilla smiles.

“And that’s it?” Laura sat there dumbfounded. 

“Yes ma’am,” Carmilla nodded once.

“You just wanted to show me your place?” Laura smiled relieved. “Imagine that! Your own mountain!” Laura swirled.

“Now for the real reason I asked you up here,” Carmilla took Laura’s hand. “Please come here,” Carmilla opened the window. “Look at this view of Central Park,” Carmilla looked at Laura. “Beautiful,”

“Yes,” Laura was staring out of the window.

“Mighty romantic, ain’t it?” Carmilla smirked and leaned towards Laura. Laura’s eyes widened, but she slowly felt herself getting closer to her Cassie. Laura’s eyes closed, and she leaned forward….

“Well, let’s go,” Carmilla turned away quickly, as if nothing has happened. 

“Go?” Laura was confused.

“You’ve seen the view,” Carmilla crossed her arms.

“That’s really why you asked me up here?” Laura’s faith in mankind was restored back to her. 

“What’d you think?” Carmilla shrugged like it was nothing.

“Uh…..Well…..I thought,” Laura stuttered.

“Thought what ma’am,” Carmilla cocked an eyebrow up.

“Well I thought….” Laura shook her head. “Give some men half a chance, and right away they’re trying to kiss you!” Laura laughed to herself.

“And you thought I…” Carmilla tried to play hurt. “Ma’am!”

“I’m sorry Cassie,” Laura sighed.

“It’s alright” Carmilla shrugged.

“I should have known you’re not like others, will you forgive me?” Laura bit her lip.

“Course ma’am, can’t blame you. Livin’ in bear country’s bound to make ya wonder about strange caves,” Carmilla drawled.

“It’s wonderful to be able to feel sure about someone,” Laura smiled.

“I noticed they’ve got some horse-drawn hansom cabs going’ through the park. I thought we’d go for a drive,” Carmilla offered.

“I’d love to!” Laura became giddy.

“Know somethin’? Whenever I wanna feel close to home, the only thing that helps is getting’ behind a hoss,” Carmilla smiles and opens the door for Laura.

“I hope you won’t mind me saying this, but there’s something so welcoming about a woman who loves,” Laura winked at Carmilla and they walk out the door.

“I’ll sure enjoy taking’ you for a ride,” Carmilla smiled and they close the door to the apartment. 

* * *

Detective Graham waits underneath a lamp post, his briefcase in hand chained to his wrist. Danny crosses the street, under the cover of shadows, and meets him there.

“Have you made any progress?” Danny looks around as if someone was listening.

“We’re going all out!” Detective Graham sighs, “We don’t have very much to go off of”

“From the way the girl sounds, so is Cassie,” Danny sighs and shakes her head.

“Won’t be too long before we have more on her. I have men digging for information about Cassie all over Texas!” Detective Graham pulls his hat lower over his face.

“That’s fine, meanwhile…” Danny gets cut off by Detective Graham

“Meanwhile he’s being followed,” Detective Graham shoves a briefcase towards Danny. “They’ve been followed on every date they’ve had, and they’ve had four so far,”

“Give me the facts,” Danny encourages.

“It seems to be a very platonic relationship,” Detective Graham continues.

“So she wants to marry her too!” Danny practically shouts, Detective Graham quickly silences Danny.

“One of my operatives carries a secret camera. He got a very clear picture of Cassie,” Detective pulls out a picture from his briefcase. “Uh, here’s an enlargement”.

“Let me look at it!” Danny grabs the photo. “WAIT, this isn’t Cassie,” Danny shakes her head confused.

“She’s the one dating Laura Hollis,” Detective shrugs.

“I can’t believe it! This woman, my best friend!” Danny shakes her head.

“Yep,” Detective Graham nods.

“This is a terrible shock!” Danny still seems to be puzzled. “Wait, what do you mean ‘yep’?” 

“I mean your best friend, they’re usually the one,” Detective Graham nodded.

“I don’t care what it costs, we’ve got to stop her. And I want to handle the finish!” Danny was steaming mad.

“Finish?” 

“As soon as you get them spotted out together, let me know where they are and I’ll come right over,” Danny and Detective start walking out together. “If you need any more help for this, get those men back from Texas,” and together they exit.

* * *

Laura Hollis sits drawing some designs for her clients apartments when the phone suddenly rings. Laura races towards the phone, and picks it up in a breathy manner.

“Hello, who is it?” Laura is a bit flustered from having sprinted toward the phone.

“ _Miss Hollis? Carmilla Karnstein,_ ” Laura can practically hear the smirk in her voice. 

“Oh, look I’m in a hurry, Miss Karnstein, so if you don’t mind--”

“ _Of course, but before I hang up, just admit I was right,_ ” Carmilla smiled.

“About what?” Laura Hollis was a curious being, one who never gave up.

“ _Your western miss. I’ve been meaning to call you about this. She turned out to be a prairie wolf, didn’t she?_ ” 

“Miss Karnstein, this may come as a shock, but there are some people whose minds are not on the same level as yours!” Laura Hollis could also be a rage monster.

“ _Oh, come on! You mean she didn’t try to get you up to see the view from her place or something like that?_ ” Carmilla smirked.

“Yes, she had me up to the place where she’s staying,” Laura didn’t understand why she was telling Carmilla all of this.

“ _Ah-ha!_ ” Carmilla threw up her fist in victory.

“Then she showed me the view, and then we left,” Laura shot back.

“ _And nothing else?_ ” Carmilla pretended to be surprised.

“Nothing,” Laura crossed her arms.

“ _Hm. That’s even worse than I thought,_ ” Carmilla pondered.

“Worse? What do you mean--worse?” Laura was a little nervous.

" _Well--either you’re not telling the truth, or--_ ”

“Or what?” Laura kept throwing questions.

“ _Or maybe you just don’t appeal to her that way,_ ” Carmilla gave an evil grin.

“What makes you say that,” Laura thought about what happened between Cassie and her.

“ _Well, some women never really grow up. They stay tied to their mother’s apron strings. Oh, they’re the perfect gentlewoman all right, but they're still so devoted to their mothers, they collect cooking recipes,_ ” Carmilla played with the phone cord.

“You couldn’t be more wrong!” Laura argued emphatically. “I can’t imagine anyone more grown-up, more adult, more--”

“ _But she’s never tried to kiss you,_ ” Carmilla shot Laura with that statement.

“That doesn’t prove anything,” Laura bit her lip. “It just happens we’re going out tonight, and well, it’s none of you business!” Laura was furious.

“ _Have a nice time, Miss Hollis_ ” Carmilla smiled.

“No need for you to worry, Miss Karnstein” Laura slammed down the phone. 

* * *

 

Danny walks down the street reading the daily newspaper, when Detective Graham walks right past her.

“Miss Lawrence…” Detective whispers, “Miss Lawrence…” he says a little louder. “MISS LAWRENCE,” Detective Graham shouts. Danny quickly turns around and rushes to Detective Graham.

“Yes, what is it?” Danny folds the newspaper.

“We’ve got them located for you,” Detective pulls out a map.

“Where?” Danny pulls Detective closer.

“One of my men just phoned to say they went into a little club known as the Hidden Door,”

“The Hidden Door?” Danny didn’t like the sound of this place.

“A little supper club, has a girl singer. The music is strictly jazz,” Detective shrugged.

“I hope they’ll stay put till I get there. I can’t imagine Laura in a jazz joint!” Danny races to get to the club.  
“My man thinks they’ll stay,” Detective holds Danny back. “He said that Miss Hollis and your friend seem to be having a good time,” Detective tries to soothe Danny.

“My friend!” Danny spits back bitterly. “Come on,” Danny pulls away from Detective. “I should have listened to my psychiatrists. He told me to never trust anyone but him!”. Danny calls a cab and leaves.

* * *

The club is full of colors, a beautiful girl sings smooth jazz, while Laura and Cassie sit together near the stage. Carmilla has come here multiple times, but this is Laura’s first time.

“Oh this is fun! Did you like the song?” Laura leans into Cassie.

“Loved it! Mhmm,” Carmilla enjoys when Laura clings onto her. The singer finishes her song, and she makes a small announcement.

“That’s all for this session. The next starts at eleven. In the meantime, we’ll have dance music--” The singer makes her way down the stairs, and spots Carmilla.

“I seem to be out of cigarettes,” Carmilla notices the singer walking towards them. “Maybe I’d better--” Carmilla gets up, but it’s too late.

“Well hello there,” The singer wraps her arms around Carmilla’s shoulders.

“Oh, hello. We certainly enjoyed your singing” Carmilla used her fake accent for Laura.

“When are you going to let me introduce one of your songs,” The singer was flirting for sure.

“One of your songs?” Laura was puzzled.

“Probably means a song from out West,” Carmilla shrugged.

“Actually I meant--” The singer tried to continue, but Carmilla put her off.

“You need to use the bathroom? Right? Okay,” Carmilla led the singer away from Laura. As soon as she led the singer away, she noticed another couple she would rather avoid, Kirsch and her ex Marie.

“Damn it,” Carmilla quickly made her way back to Laura.

“Oh dear, there’s someone I just as soon avoid,” Laura also noticed Kirsch and the girl on his arm.

“Let’s just both avoid them,” Carmilla smiled and took Laura’s hands.

“I’m having a wonderful time with you, and I just don’t want to bother with anyone else in the world!” Laura giggled.

“Neither do I!” Carmilla smiled. “You know there’s someone back home who’s always saying the same thing you just said--about not wanting to bother with anyone else,”

“Oh, who’s that?” Laura was taken with Cassie.

“My mother,” Carmilla stated causally.

“Your...mother….”Laura didn’t know what to say, but she didn’t want to say Miss Karnstein was right.

“I’ll want to tell her about the work you do. Must be very exciting’-- working’ with all them colors and fabrics and all..” Carmilla showed a toothy grin. 

“Oh it’s just a job,” Laura shrugged her shoulders. “Cassie, have some of this dip,” Laura fed a cracker to Carmilla.

“I’d love some more, thank you,” Carmilla smiled. “Mmm, ain’t this tastey”

“Sort of a delicate taste,” Laura bit her lip.

“Wonder if I could get the recipe. Sure would like to surprise my ma when I go back home,” Carmilla smiled at Laura.

“Cassie--don’t you find me attractive,” Laura leaned towards Carmilla.

“Why, yes, ma’am” Carmilla pretended to be surprised, and sat back in her chair. “Of course,” Carmilla shrugged.

“Then why haven’t you ever--” Laura sighed.

“Ever what,” Carmilla sat up.

“I’m--I’m sorry, I feel so foolish,” Laura shook her head. 

“Now go ahead. What’s on your mind?” Carmilla nodded her head towards Laura.

“You’ve been a perfect gentlewoman,” Laura’s eyes sparkled.

“Oh, I hope I have, ma’am,” Carmilla smiled shyly.

“Oh you have, and I appreciate it Cassie, I really do! But..” Laura shook her head.

“But what?” Carmilla was curious.

“Well being a perfect gentlewoman and all, well it’s--well….it’s not very flattering to me,” Laura finally spit out.

“Well ma’am, I wouldn’t want to do anything that might spoil our friendship!” Carmilla holds up her hands in surrender.

“Is that all it is with us--friendship?” Laura sounds hurt.

“Ma’am, that’s a direct question. I think it deserves a direct answer,” Carmilla pulls Laura’s face to hers, and they kiss. Laura is surprised at first, but soon smiles into the kiss. Once they pull away, Carmilla’s cheeks are bright red.

“That’s hitting the moon with the first shot,” Laura breathes out.

“Remember when I said being’ near you was like being’ near a stove on a frosty morning?” Carmilla asked.

“Yeah,” Laura held onto Carmilla.

“I was wrong--more like a forest fire!” 

“And I was right!” Laura laughed, she got up quickly. “Will you excuse me? I’d better go to the power moon--I mean room-- and fix my lipstick,” Laura giggled then exited.

“Hurry back,” Carmilla whispers once she leaves. 

* * *

 

Carmilla sits waiting for Laura, she was in dangerous territory. When she kissed Laura, she felt fireworks. Something that she had never felt before, and all because of this uptight, crazy, hard-working, beautiful girl.

“What’s going on with you Karnstein,” Carmilla whispers to herself. “The forest fire’s getting out of control. It could burn down that big tree standing there all by itself….” Carmilla shook her head, no more playing around.

Danny and Detective Graham walk into the club, and they immediately notice Carmilla sitting alone. 

“There she is,” Detective points at Carmilla.

“With the idiotic expression. I see her,” Danny goes around the tables towards her ‘best friend’. “I can handle it from here,” Danny pushes detective away. When Danny approaches the table, she hears Carmilla talking to herself.

“Waiting for someone, cowboy?” Danny puts a hand on Carmilla’s shoulders.

“Danny Lawrence?” Carmilla looks up.

“That’s right. Just sayin’ howdy to my best friend,” Danny grips Carmilla harder.

“You see, Danny, it started off as a joke…” Carmilla tried to shake Danny off of her.

“And that’s how it’s ending. When are you headin’ back to the range, Miss Cassie?” Danny lets go of Carmilla.

“Cassie…” Carmilla sighs and turns to look at Danny. “I guess that’s up to you, isn’t it?” 

“You’ve got two minutes. We’ll do this nice and clean so no one’s embarrassed. When she gets back, you’ll say you have to leave for some reason, I’ll offer to drive her home--and you’ll never see her again,” Danny locked her jaw, and Carmilla gulped in fear. Laura approaches the table, unable to sense the tension between them.

“Hello Danny,” Laura smiles as she approaches, “I’d like you to meet--”

“We’ve already met Laura,” Danny seems to be angry.

“Oh okay,” Laura seems confused.

“Well ma’am,” Carmilla speaks up. “I’m sure gonna miss ya, leavin’ New York and all,” Carmilla slowly makes her way to the exit.

“You’re leaving? Already?” Laura walks towards Carmilla, reaching for her.

“In fact immediately,” Danny pushes Carmilla towards the door.

“Stop it!” Laura shouts, both Danny and Carmilla square up to each other.

“You see, something’s come up,” Camilla backs off.

“It’s lucky I’m here, so I can see you home,” Danny doesn’t let down her guard.

“But you can’t just leave! Why, Cassie, If you go I…..well I’ll….” Laura shook her head.

“I don’t want to go, but--” Carmilla shrugged.

“Something’s come up,” Danny finished for her.

“Yeah, and there’s no way I could refuse,” Carmilla shrugged.

“But where will you be? I’ll want to write, or maybe I could come too,” Laura was on the verge of tears.

“Carmilla!” A girl from behind her shouts, Carmilla internally groans. Marie and Kirsch quickly walk in between the tension.

“Oh dear,” Danny shakes her head in shame.

“Hello there, Laura baby, this is Marie,” Kirsch grabs Marie’s ass.

“Hello?” Laura is beyond confused. 

“You were right, Carmilla, Kirsch is interested in show business,” Marie smiles as Kirsch kisses along Marie’s neck. 

“Come on,” Marie pulls Kirsch with her. “You have to get back to the Copa, don’t forget to call Carmilla darling,” Marie winks and they exit the club.

“Carmilla?” Laura finally pulls the pieces together.

“You might as well know, her name isn’t Cassie,” Danny crosses her arms.

“It isn’t?” Laura’s eyes widened. 

“Her name is Carmilla Karnstein,” Danny smiled evilly.

“Ma’am, I mean” Carmilla stops doing her southern accent. “I mean Miss Morrow--Laura. It sort of got started as a game--because of the telephone business--but I want you to know..”Laura cut off Carmilla.

“Stop, How could you!” Laura covered her face.

“I want you to know that,” Carmilla quickly walked towards Laura, but Danny stepped in front of her.

“You’re Carmilla Karnstein,” Laura sobbed behind Danny.  
“A sneaking, double-crossing, rat!” Danny grabbed Carmilla by the collar.

“You said you’d see me home, Danny” Laura grabbed Danny and pulled her away from Carmilla. “Please, take me home,” Laura rubbed her face into Danny’s jacket.

“Laura,” Carmilla pleaded.  
“It was a very good joke. No wonder you’re so popular…” Laura walked off with Danny.

“I’ll be seeing you, Laura” Carmilla said unhappily.

“Goodbye Miss Karnstein,” Laura refused to look at her. Together Danny left with Laura, and Carmilla sat down at the table.

“I’ll be seeing you…” Carmilla spoke softly, and the lights go out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, it really means a lot! If you have any questions, feel free to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are confused, or lost, at any point in my story, ask questions! I'd love to answer any of your concerns, I also recommend looking up/ or researching most of this stuff. This story is suppose to be light, and funny, and old not the usual Carmilla hardcore porn fics. It'll get better as my stories go on. I will be splitting this up into 7 parts. The first act is the longest, and the most strenuous to write. I'll write/post Saturdays, maybe I'll post earlier if I have time.  
> Act 1: Part 1  
> Act 1: Part 2  
> Act 1: Part 3  
> Act 1: Part 4  
> Act 2: Part 1  
> Act 3: Part 1  
> Act 4: Part 1


End file.
